deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Federal Bureau of Investigation
|acronym = FBI |status = Active |members = }} |manga = Chapter 4: Current |anime = Episode 5: Tactics |films = |novels = Death Note: Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases |drama = }} The Federal Bureau of Investigation, or FBI, is a governmental agency belonging to the United States Department of Justice serving as both a federal criminal investigative body and an internal intelligence agency. Plot Throughout the series, there are various FBI members shown playing varying roles. The first and most notable role they play is when twelve FBI agents are sent to Japan to investigate the Kira murders, including FBI agent Raye Penber, who investigates Light Yagami, a prime suspect in the case. Light ends up tricking Penber into showing him his FBI identification card, revealing his name. With this information, Light later contacts Penber via phone, telling him that he is Kira and proving this by killing someone. He then threatens Penber, ordering him to get onto a train and pick up an envelope waiting for him there. Penber is instructed to write down the names of all the FBI agents in Japan, and he does so, unaware that he is actually writing their names on a piece of paper from the Death Note, killing them all. Having lost all twelve of his agents in Japan, Steve Mason of the FBI states that his organization refuses to cooperate with L any further on the Kira investigation, and the FBI backs out. After the time skip, Steve Mason decides to tackle the case again, working with Near to create an organization known as the Special Provision for Kira, or the SPK, consisting primarily of members of the FBI. The majority of the SPK members are later killed with the Death Note by the Mafia on Mello's orders. Agents L brings twelve FBI agents to Japan to investigate members of the NPA and their families: * Raye Penber * Toors Denote * Haley Belle * Lian Zapack * Arire Weekwood * Ale Funderrem * Freddi Guntair (David Lincher in the anime) * Knick Staek * Bess Skelletd * Frigde Copen * Girela Sevenster * Nikola Nasberg Raye Penber is assigned to observe the Yagami family. When Light uncovers Penber's name, he uses the Death Note to manipulate Penber into unknowingly killing the other eleven agents. Steve Mason, the director of the FBI, works with L to bring the twelve FBI agents to Japan, but after their deaths, he pulls his support. He later works with Near to help establish the SPK, and he becomes a member. He dies during the killing of the SPK members. Naomi Misora is an FBI agent who works with L and Rue Ryuzaki on the Los Angeles BB Serial Murder Cases. By the time the Kira killings begin, she has left her job in preparation to marry her fiancé, Raye Penber. After Penber's death, she tries to get in contact with L to help with the Kira investigation, and she runs into Light Yagami at the police station. She dies when Light tricks her into revealing her name, and he writes on a scrap of Death Note paper that she commits suicide. Her body is never recovered. John McEnroe is one of the FBI agents working with the SPK. He approaches the NPA to ask that the Death Note in Task Force custody be released to the United States, and therefore, the SPK, but instead is accused of kidnapping NPA Director Kanichi Takimura. He convinces the Task Force this was not the case and works with them to rescue Sayu Yagami. It is presumed his name is written in the Death Note by the Mafia and he dies with the majority of the SPK members. In other adaptations Film series In the first film, the FBI is handled very similarly to canon. Raye Iwamatsu follows Light and is forced to write the other FBI agents' names onto Death Note paper. The twelve FBI agents in the film are: * Raye Iwamatsu * Lian Zapack * Haley Belle * Arire Weekwood * Freddi Guntair * Toors Denote * Frigde Copen * Knick Staek * Nikola Nasberg * Bess Sekllet * Ale Funderrem * Girela Sevenster In the ''L: Change the WorLd'' live-action film and novel, Hideaki Suruga is after L's Death Note, but switches sides to help L instead. In the novel, Robert Fairman is an agent meant to be Naomi's successor, and he works with Suruga to bring in confidential information. Musical In Death Note: The Musical, the arrival of the twelve FBI agents in Japan for the Kira investigation is announced on TV. Light finds Haley Belle's name because Belle's fiancé put information about them online, and he uses the Death Note to make Belle kill the other FBI agents by writing down their names. Belle dies by jumping in front of a train, as written by Light in the Death Note. 2015 drama In the Death Note television drama, the twelve agents in Japan are: * Mark Dwellton * Henneth Belle * Ryan Zapwack * Arrie Wheelwood * Thomas Denorold * Beth Skulmore * Frederick Marsmore * Nicholas Nethernburg * Ariel Feithston * Gabrielle Foughman * Knick Macburden * Loyd Jr Foughman The agent tailing Light is Mark Dwellton, who uses the aliases Raye Penber and Thomas O'Connor as covers. Dwellton's fiancée is Cathy Cambell, and Light uses this information to manipulate Dwellton into writing down the other agents' names in the Death Note. When Dwellton doesn't write down his own name, he confronts Light, who he now knows is Kira. Misa Amane writes down Dwellton's name in her Death Note, allowing Light to get away. Netflix film In Netlix's [[Death Note (2017 film)|2017 Death Note film]], the FBI is called into shadow members of the Seattle police and their families, just as they were canon. However, Light Turner does not want to act against them, while Mia Sutton does. Mia secretly tears out a sheet of Death Note paper to use on her own. She attacks Agent Raymond Young with a stun gun, pulls out his ID, and writes his name onto the paper and controls him to make him write the other agents' names as well. Instead of heart attacks, they all die by jumping off a roof together. The FBI agents killed are: * Raymond Young * Alex Perez * Jon Olsen * Kyle Betts * Jack Ryan * James Sevier * Richard Miller * Bonnie Curtis * Kodi Treggs * Dylan Matthew * Zahara Nasir * Andrew Franks Gallery Manga FBI names manga.jpg|Agents' names and causes of death written by Raye Penber Film series DN 2006 FBI agents on computer 1.jpg|Agents' names and faces sent to Raye Iwamatsu DN 2006 FBI agents on computer 2.jpg|Agents' names and faces sent to Raye Iwamatsu DN 2006 FBI names written 1.jpg|Agents' names written by Raye Iwamatsu DN 2006 FBI names written 2.jpg|Agents' names written by Raye Iwamatsu DN 2006 FBI agent dying 1.jpg|Agent Lian Zapack having a heart attack DN 2006 FBI agent dying 2.jpg|Agent Arire Weekwood having a heart attack DN 2006 FBI agent dying 3.jpg|Agent Haley Belle just before having a heart attack DN 2006 FBI agent dying 4.jpg|An FBI agent just before having a heart attack Musical Musical 2017 Light and Agent.jpg|Agent Haley Belle and Light Musical 2017 Light and Agent 2.jpg|Agent Haley Belle and Light Netflix film Netflix Mia attacks Agent Raymond Young.jpg|Mia attacking Agent Raymond Young Netflix FBI agents manner of death.jpg|Raymond Young's name written on Death Note paper Netflix FBI agents names.jpg|The names of the other FBI agents written on Death Note paper TV drama Drama FBI agents.jpg Drama FBI agents 2.jpg Drama FBI agents 3.jpg Category:Organizations Category:FBI